Bolt the Movie
by Story.Writer.2015
Summary: A special movie done by Bolt. Caution. This story doesn't talk about how or why Bolt and Penny are making this movie. Special guests are Mittens and Rhino. Please review. I don't own anything about Bolt, or from Disney, I am just a big fan of this movie. Reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1 First Part of the Movie

In the busy city of New York, park lies Mitten's. The black with white spots cat walks into a tall corporate building. She walks into very fancy lobby. She takes a right and sleeks over to the air shaft. It is actually a cat elevator. As she enters it takes her upward. She arrives into a black high-tech room, with many machines of various sizes and designs.

"Hello Mitten," A voice calls. Mittens turns around to see a black cat with green eyes. "It is nice to see you." he continues "Blake." Mitten's replies, "It truly is a honor to meet you." She circles around him and even flicks his nose with her tail. "Yes, well. Mittens." he replies not taking to the flick to the nose, "I have an assignment for you." "For me." Mittens says, "Oh, you shouldn't have." She move back toward her original spot.

"So, who do you need." She flecks her claws and swipes them in front of her as she speeks, "De-clawed?" Blake turns his back and asks, "You know of the dog named Bolt?" Mittens laughs, "The mutt that been preventing your boss, from his desire of ruling the world." She paces around him now. "Of course." Blake is unaffected by Mitten's act, "He needs to be eliminated." When he faces her again, he sees that she is washing her leg. He is stunned long enough for Mittens to finish. "No, problem, trust me. Soon the mutt will be useless to Penny." She responds Blake laughs villainous, only more villainous due to the echoes of rain hitting the roof top.

Penny and Bolt, a white furred dog with a black lighting mark on his flank, are currently being chased, by Green eyed man's tugs. They run through the huge city of Houston, trying to avoid being captured. Penny is in the lead on her scooter. With the dog by her side The thugs are chasing after the two on motor cycles. Penny is on her scooter. "Bolt" she says, "Zoom Zoom." As Bolt move ahead of her, Penny pushes a button. The button deploys a cable which Bolt bites. Then Bolt goes sonic speed to escape the villains. Bolt zooms through traffic narrowing avoiding traffic. One henchman pulls out a black sphere, and passes it to another behind him. "Deploy the bomb." He orders. The other throws the bomb at City Hall.

Penny sees the bomb and quickly yells "Bolt Fetch!" Bolt releases the cable and leaves Penny. As Bolt moves across the lanes of traffic, a henchmen tries to burn him with a fire gun. Bolt dodges having the gun hit the other henchmen. Bolt drops behind the henchman and then jumps on a van. Bolt then stares at the motorcycle and laser beams shoot out of his eyes. The motor cycle breaks apart on contact.

Bolt then jumps form car to car to get to the city hall. Then bomb continues to fall. Bolt jumps on to the building in front of him. Then bounds over to the next building for a major leap. Time slows as he reaches and retrieves the bomb, as a dog would catch a ball. Bolt now hears Penny scream and he runs toward her, bounding from roof top to roof top. As Bolt lands on a skyscraper. He sees Penny perused by a helicopter.

Bolt chases after the copter hoping to intercept it before it gets to Penny. As he gets within a building of it he loses sight of Penny. Having an idea, he jumps up high and then spits the bomb out to hit the helicopter. As the bomb explodes Bolt falls to the ground After recovering and getting to his feet, he looks around and find Penny in the park.

It was a nice park he had to admit as he rushed towards her. The sun was shining a plenty of trees and grasses for the dogs and even a little water fountain in the middle. As he approaches he sees a small black furry ball rounding on the ground in front of her. Bolt realizes that that was no ball but a black cat with white paws and small white spots of fur on her body.

Penny seeing Bolt is safe says, "Hey boy, come here" Bot is shocked to see the cat and doesn't move for a minute. Bolt approaches as the two get close Bot says, "Whats up cat!" As the two get close Bolt says, "What are you ding here you creature of darkness." "Wouldn't you like to know." retorts the cat. As she says this she puts her head in Penny's hand and with her tail, hit Bolt's nose. "Isn't she so cute, boy." Penny says to Bolt. Bolt looks at the cat warningly. Mittens just remains calm and continues to purr. "Hey, why don't we take her with us." "Ruwwe" Bolt whimpers. Mittens purrs even louder. "She like it yes, she does. Yes. Come on let go boy." Penny lifts Mittens in her arms and starts walking out of the park. Bolt follows Penny, but never taking his eyes off Mittens.

They continue the next day in the city. Penny is exhausted from the two animals fighting. In the park with her is Mittens and Bolt. Bolt is growling at Mittens, while she is washing her face. Bolt speaks, "What ever your planing it won't work. I will protect Penny." Mittens finishes washing her face and yawns sleepily. "What makes you think," She inspects her claws and continues, "I''m even after her." Bolt growls at Mittens even louder. "Bolt stop that." Penny's voice reprimands him. Bolt stops growling as Penny picks up Mittens. Mittens starts to purr and stretch in Penny's arms. "You aren't even giving her a chance." Penny states. With that said Mittens starts, to rub her head against Pennies chest. "Now," Penny continues, "I want you to play nice." With that Penny puts Mittens in front of Bolt. Mittens takes this chance and insults Bolt. "Dumb mutt." Bolt givers her a death stare. "That's it." He growls and starts chasing Mittens.

Mittens run around the park with Bolt following her. Mittens runs through the park. As Bolt catches up, she make a sharp turn into the bushes. Bolt, too big to follow tumbles and lands on his side. He gives chase again. Mittens out smarts Bolt, by climbing a tree. Bolt stops as he sees that innocent people are around. Bolt talks to Mittens, "Get down from that tree, you, you, cat!" Mittens just yawns laughs, "or what? You'll super bark me." With that said Bolts' eyes narrow because he knows that he is powerless against her. Mittens yawns again, "Hmm. I wonder where she is any way?"

Bolt first looks puzzled by this remark. Then his eyes grows wide with the realization that Penny isn't around and she could be in trouble. He runs though the park to find Penny. Mittens just stretches, and jumps to the ground. She walks over to some bushes and drops a red collar into the bushes. As she goes through the thick bushes she arrives back to the fountain, where Penny is looking for then. Mittens walks up close to Penny and meows. Penney turns around relief shown in her face, "Mittens," she says and picks her up. Mittens start to purr in her arms.

Bolt rushes back to the fountain. On the way he passes by a big white van that reads animal control on the side. The dog capture sees him running. He notices that the white dog doesn't have a collar on his neck. Bolts realize that he can't be seen going super sonic speed. So he slows and runs at a slow pace. He cuts through the bushes and sees Penny, with Mittens cradled in her arms. Angry at this cat, he barks at the black cat in in Penny arm. Scared by the sudden noise Mittens jumps out of Penny's reach. Right then the dog catcher tries to take Bolt.

Bolt start to struggle as a wire collar is slipped over his head. Penny scared that someone is going to get hurt, runs to the dog catcher and and apologizes. "Sorry sir." She starts to bring Bolt into her arms, Bolt calming down greatly. "His collar must have come off while we were playing." The dog catcher slips the collar off Bolt and warns, "Better get his a stronger collar so it doesn't get lost and gets taken." "Bad boy." Penny says. Bolt, hurt by this statement, looks down at the ground and sluks as the dog catcher moves away.

"Bolt," Penny talks to him, "You are my best friend." Bolt look up at her with his begging eyes. "I thought it would be great if we got some friends." Bolt only continues to looks at Penny and start to wine. "You need to make some friends Bolt. I don't want the fact that were on the run to stop you from making friends. Come on boy lets find Mittens." Bolt turns around and Penny orders, "Listen!" Bolt closes his eyes he hears the fountain licking of ice cream kids laughing then hears a feline voice saying, "Help!"

Bolt opens his eyes "Were is she boy?" Penny asks. Bolt then starts to lead Penny toward Mittens. As they start to go, Green eye man's henchman appear from the bushes. Penny and Bolt starts to run the second there capped heads appeared. Penny grabs her scooter and they both start to go onto the street. Penny orders, "Bolt, zoom zoom." With that Bolt starts to run as fast as he can. "Go to Mittens." Penny tells Bolt. Bolt starts circling the park heading to the sound of the cat.

In an animal control van is Mittens is in a cage. "Help!" She cries again. She goes into a dark corner of her cell. "Humans" she say with disgust. "They will never change." She now looks at the slits in her cage. "They abandoned me as a kitten helpless. I had to fend for myself." She looks away while she say this. "Why do they hate me?"

Penny and Bolt wave across traffic with the goons following. A goon takes a small bomb and throws it at an oil truck. It explodes causing the truck to tip over and oil to spill out. Bolt and Penny stop and the oil streams onto the street, even under Bolt's feet. Penny is in the clear through. A missile is then lunched at the oil. "Stare." Penny shouts. The white missile explodes in the air as the beams from Bolt's eyes connects with it. To Bolt's and Penny's stare in dismay as cinder hits the oil and it start to burn.

Mittens arrives at the animal shelter and is left their. "Well I guess this is how I'm leaving just like as I came, alone." As she watches, she hears a soft bell chimes. A young boy's voice is heard. "Can't I get him Mom." A woman's voice tells him, "No honey, remember you are allergic to them." A whiny voice is hear. "I'm not …, ahchoo." "We're looking for a cat." "Mom, I don't want Achoo." An orderly voice says, "Here's the cats?" Mittens gives up as she knows that no one would want to pick her. She waits in the cage just doing nothing. Then a young boy look in her cage, "Hi girl." He stick he finger inside the cage. Mittens shrinks away at the sight of this boy.

Back at the truck, the fire continues to creep toward the leaking oil. Penny looks around, nothing really can be done, but then Penny sees the sky. "That's it!" she says. "Bolt throw." further indicating to Bolt to throw the oil carrier by pointing with her finger. Bolt rushes to the oil carrier. Bolt bites it with his teeth. Then spins around around. Lifting the oil carrier higher and higher with each rotation. Penny shouts, "Now." Bolt lets it fly. As the carrier goes into the air, the fire races up the oil flown and reaches its interior. The truck explodes in the air. Penny and Bolt brace themselves as debris falls all over. When Penny looks again she sees that they are both safe. "Good boy." She says Bolt run to her and she hugs her, while Bolt licks her face.

Suddenly the smile disappear form Penny's face as she realizes the person they forgot. "The cat!" she says, Bolt looks at her "We have to find her." She grabs her scooter and says, "Bolt find." with that Bolt puts his snout to the ground and sniffs it for a minute. Suddenly he stands up erected and looks at one direction and barks. "You found her?" Penny says. She picks up her scooter and says "Bolt Zoom, Zoom." With that they race into the city looking for the cat.

Bolt and Penny slow down as they reach a small subdivision. Penny looks around, "I don't see her boy." Bolt looks around the small city corner, wondering if this is the first time his nose has failed him. Suddenly they hear a boy's voice.

"You know your all right for a cat." They turn their head to see a young boy with a black hair and green t-shirt petting a black a cat with white paws ans a white patch on her eye. "You know what, I haven't named you yet. I thing I'll call you Mittens, because you look like you were waring white mittens. With that Mittens curls into his arms and starts to purr.

"She found a home." Penny speaks happy. "I hope she will be safe." She turn to Bolt , "Lets go home." With that Penny starts walking up the street. The boy also gets up and starts walking into the house. "Mittens," Bolt shout. Mittens stops and looks at the dog. "Hey flea bag, how are you doing?" "Cut it Mittens. Are you still after Penny?" "No, not any more, Mittens responds with indifference. "Why." Bolt questions, "Because humans never were kind to me, my first family declawed me then left me. I became who I am because of them. But, this boys seems different. I am wiling to give him a chance. She start to walk into the house, and Bolt starts to follow Penny. "They Bolt," Bolt turns around to see the cat on last time. "Thanks, I owe you one." She says. "For what?" "For this if not for you, I wouldn't have a family again." "No big deal." "Yes bid deal," She speaks a little ticked off by this dog. "I really am grateful." she reaches behind her ear a little green tag appears, "Her. This is my card if you ever need me just press the button." Bolt sniffs it and detecting no harm picks it up and puts in on his collar. He hears Penny's voice. "Bolt come on boy." With that he races after Penny. Mitten's smiles and then enters the house.


	2. Chapter 2 Second Part of the Movie

In a dark room Calico stands with his cat, the Professor tied to a char. "Still you resist giving me access to your discovery.' The professor stand still. "Well, I promise you that your tune will change once I have you daughter." "You'll never catch her, she is too resourceful, also Bolt will protect her." "Yes, the dog. That manege dog, is the only reason why I haven't captured her." I compliment your work doctor. Bolt is truly invaluable that is why he must be eliminated." With that the scene fades out.

"Okay Bolt," Penny tells him in an empty sub way car. "According to our info, My dad is being held in New York. All we have to do is to break into Calico's company. He should be on the 35th floor. We'll break in and rescue him." Right then a sound comes from the door of the sub way car. Bolt and Penny pulls up their magazines to hide their faces. Two of Calico's undercover henchmen walk by, not seeing the girl's and dog's faces. "Just follow them, Bolt" Penny says as they subway rolls by.

The two get out of the car, Penny and Bolt follow them, staying one block away. They see the two henchmen enter a tall black sky scraper. "Ready boy?" Penny asks. Penny and Bolt go through the rotating door. They go into the elevation and then the alarm rings. Penny and Bolt look around for the source of the noise. "Hello Penny." the intercom says, "Calico." She retorts. "Don't worry you'll see your Dad, soon enough." With that they start to feel the elevator rising up. "I wonder will your Dad tell me his secrets to save your life." "Yeah right," Penny says, "Bolt stare". With that lasers shoot out of his eyes and cuts a hole through the door. Come on. They slide through the narrowing exit.

The stairs, she says and they start running up them. As they climb up the stairs, Penny sees henchman coming. Quick in here. She and Bolt rushes onto the next floor and close the door. "Bolt" Penny asks, "Could you." Bolt then launches at the door and bends the handle. Right then a voice comes from the other side. "She's in here." The door starts to shake as it is tried to be opened.

Where do we go now?" Penny asks. She then hears the elevator crash as it plummets to the ground. "Quick Bolt, stare." With that Bolt cuts the elevator doors open and Penny and Bolt start climbing thing elevator shaft.

Penny and Bolt reach the 35th floor and exit the elevator. shaft They see a seat and chain in the middle of a dark room. "Dad," Penny shouts and rush toward the seat, Bolt following her. They reach the chair she turns it around to see it is empty. "What?" She says when the Calico's voice is herd again. "Wrong again child. This was all a trap to capture you and your stupid mutt." With that Bolt starts to growl. "Prepare to meet your daddy!" With that henchmen drops from the ceiling to catch them. "Bolt, zoom zoom."

They race to the other side of the building to see a wall. "Bolt speak." With that Bolt super barks and the wall collapses as the sonic blasts as it connects. Penny jumps down the side of the building and pulls out her scooter. She then places it on the building and holds the brakes to help slow the fall. As Bolt jumps, a green beam shoots and hits Bolt. He falls to the ground. "Bolt!" Penny shouts as she see her dog fall to the ground. To her horror she sees the henchmen pick up her unconscious dog and bring him inside the building.

Penny then jumps and lands onto the nearby building and reluctantly runs. Down on the ground the henchmen pickup the unconscious dog. Underneath his tag a small green tag slips out and falls to the ground. As the henchmen leave one of their black boots crushes the tag. As the henchmen enter in the building a small red light bulb starts flashing on the crushed tag.

Bolt comes too in a dark room and placed in a small clear cage. His head hurts, but he remains conscious despite the pain. "Penny." he moans wondering if she escaped. "Hello, Bolt." A skeletal black cat and green eyes approaches. "I recognize you." Bolt says as he recognizes the green eyed man's cat. The cat chuckles, and says, "Call me Blake."

With that Bolt starts to growl at the cat. "You want to hurt me don't you." Blake chuckles. "I am not worried about that, and pretty soon, you and I will see eye to eye." With that Bolt starts growling and now looks scared. "What are you going to do to me." Bolt asks. "You'll see." With Blake jumps down and then up a few crates and into a room.

Suddenly the lights come on in that room. "Ahh Professor," Calico speaks as he enters the room, "You recognize Bolt, don't you." The Professor looks at Bolt with worry on his face. "Bolt's here, where is Penny then?" "You will be happy to know Professor, she escaped just as we captured the mutt." The professor relaxes as he realizes his daughter is safe. They stop next to a small machine that has a satellite disk pointing at Bolt and two levers on it. "But professor, we will soon have her and that dog will help us." With that he pulls a lever and a green light starts to emit in to the cage Bolt is standing in. Bolt starts to growl at it. Then the light intensify and hits Bolt bathing him in a eerie green light.

The scene shifts to a subdivision where a black and white cat lies on the fence sunbathing. She yawns and stretches her muscles. Her ear twitches as she hears some beeping from within the house. She yawns and jumps off the fence. She enters the house and makes her way into the the heating vent. She arrives in small little room filled with high tech computers and other devices.

"What's the problem, big boy." The cat asks a black green screen. The computer screen turns on and reveals a orange hamster with a brown patch on his side. "High Mittens," he then chuckles, "you know its Rhino right." "Yeah yeah, Rhino." Mittens speaks tired of the hamster always correcting her on his name by this. "What is the alarm about?" she asks. "It came from one of the tags you gave some one. Tag four he speaks." as he checks this computer.

"What's the location?" Mittens worried now as recalls that the tag she gave to Bolt was number four. She checks on her computer and sees that tag four isn't responding now. "Main and chestnut Ave." Rhino responds. "The place seems to be Cat Inc, the owner is a man named Calico." "Alright then big boy," Mittens says as she goes the back of the room and pull pull open some draws containing gloves and small gadgets. "Find me what's going on there." she asks the hamster as she starts suiting up in various gadgets. "Okay, according what I can find the place is trashed." Mittens looks up surprised by this. "The elevator is crush part of the building is cut open, signs of a fight all over the place, and a hole in a wall. It looks like it was blasted out." Rhino looks at Mittens, "What is going on here."

"A friend is in trouble," Mittens says as she puts on claw gloves. "Any recent experiments, or test their." She asks. "Well it seems everything is going into a Neural ray that is designed to mix up electrical signals in the brain." Rhino clarifies. "Alright it seems operational and the videos I have shown it makes animals acting like other animals." Thanks Rhino." Mittens says. "Is the maps downloaded?" She speaks as she picks up a small collar and places it on her neck. "Yes, Good luck, I'll be on standby if necessary." With that Mittens starts to save her friend.

Penny is sitting by a pond looking into it. "First my Dad, now my dog, Who next will I lose." "Hello Penny," a man in a tuxedo appears behind her. "Time for you to see your Dad now." he continues. With that Penny jumps and starts to run away from the henchmen.

As she runs through the park more and more henchmen appear and follow her. Penny runs as fast as she can. She then turns a corner and ducks into a store and waits. Penny breathes a sigh of relief as she hears the foots steps running past the shop. When she can't hear the henchmen any more she gets out of shop.

She then looks around and sees a white dog with a black lightning bolt on the side of this body. Waiting across the curb. "Bolt." Penny cry's as she sees her dog. Bolt turns his head and starts to approach her. She starts to run toward him. Suddenly Bolt stops and then starts to growl at Penny. "Bolt are you okay." Penny asks slowing down. Bolt continues to growl at Penny and then barks at her. Suddenly she sees henchmen starting to run after her.

"Bolt come on." Penny orders and starts to run down the street. Then she sees Bolt following her. Penny smiles as she sees Bolt is acting like his own self. Suddenly though with a leap Bolt jumps through the air and lands on Penny's back and pushes her to the ground.

"Bolt!" Penny exclaims. "Whats wrong with you?" she asks, She tries to get up but Bolt keeps pushing her down. Then the henchmen come and and grab Penny and start to carry her away toward Calcio's headquarters. Bolt sits there on the sidewalk, looking at Penny as she is taken away. "Come on boy," one of the henchmen says, and then Bolt smiles and starts to follow him.

Mittens is in shock as she sees this plot unfold. "What is Bolt thinking." She speaks to herself. She then remembers the machine. So while following from a distance she contacts Rhino. "Rhino," "Yeah Mittens." "Has that machine been activated," "Which one, there is a freeze ray, a death bomb, a," "The mind one." she asks quickly. "Surprising, it has. Why?" "Thanks, I need to save someone that has been affected by it. Give me the machine plans," "I'll see what I can round up for you." With that Mittens sleeks down into the shadows watching the henchmen and Bolt.

She follows them to the building. "Alright," Mittens speaks, "Lets see the goods." With that she presses her tag and a small set of glasses appear, only with one lens covering her left eye. Focusing with her left eye she a sees the plans of the building. "Should be easy enough." Mittens says and goes to the south side of the building. She then flexes her paws inside the gloves and claws emerge from her glove. She smiles as she uses one of her claws to open the vent and starts her way up. From there she claws and jumps up the elevator shaft and then up onto the 36th floor. From there she ducts into the heating vent and overlooking the Calico, Penny, Bolt and the Professor.

The two captives are tied up at chairs, while Calico prances about with Blake on his shoulder. "You see professor," Calico gloats, "With out Bolt your little Penny was easy to capture." "What have you done to him?" Penny asks, wondering what has happened to her best friend. "Simple really, I created and invention." Claico gloats, "When Bolt was captured, I used it on him. As far a he is concerned his only purpose in life is to do my biding." Calcio laughs as Bolt start sitting on the ground.

"Good job Bolt." Blake speaks to Bolt. "Not as good as job as I could have, but you did it." "I only serve the green eyed man, not you, your lucky he told me not to attack you. If I could you would be dog food." Blakes is taken aback by this dog's lack of respect to him. "Be quiet you mutt, I am Calico's favorite pet, so do as I say." With that Mittens climbs back up the heating vent and places a small device on the side of the shaft.

"Well Professor, it is time, tell me what I want to know or," he points a laser at Penny, "Or say good bye to your daughter." "Alright," the professor says, "Don't hurt her." "Then tell me about," right then the lights in the room goes dark and that is where Mittens makes her move.

With grace and incredible speed, she jumps from the shaft and runs to Penny across the room. Then with a swift brush of her hand she cuts the ropes. Then with a quick spin digs her claws into the ground. Triggering a button in the paw making then longer and can cut through anything. She swipes her claws as the floor opening a hole which Penny and Mittens fall through.

Penny falls, not seeing Mittens at all wonders what happened. She looks up and sees that the people, Blake, and Bolt growling at her from the ceiling below. "Penny run!" the Professor says, and with that Penny rushes to the door. As she opens the door, Calico says, "Bolt, sick her." With that Bolt jumps down and starts to rush after her.

As Penny starts running down the stairs, Bolt rushes at her, Penny running for her life. As he reaches the stair door a black blur hits him sending him across the room. Bolt reals from the attack, "Who?" "Bolt its me." Bolt looks at Mittens, but can't remember anything about her, because of the mind ray he got zapped with. "Who are you?" Bolt asks crouching.

"Bolt its me Mittens." "Mittens?" Bolt loosens his stance, because the name means something. "Why are you after Penny?" Mittens interrogates. "Because my master told me." Bolt retorts. "Your MASTER?" She gasps. "You are chasing and bringing down a girl just because some guy in a suit told you too?" "No more questions, I have my orders, if you stand against me, I will have to eliminate you." With that the fight begins

Bolt lunges at Mittens, Mittens jumps to dodge the rush. Bolt uses his speed to bounce off the walls and hits Mittens in the air. They smash onto the stairs door. Bolt goes for the nape. Mittens, uses her cat tags blinding Bolt. With a flash of light, she rushes to the other side of the door. As Bolt opens his eyes, Mittens jams the door, so no one can open.

Mittens rushes up the stairs, and Bolt first tries the door. To his surprise it doesn't open. He then quickly stares at the door and shoots lasers out of his eyes. A hole quickly opens in the door and Bolt rushes up to take out Mittens. "Come on flea bag, can't you catch me." With that Bolt rushes up the stairs. As he makes it to the 45th floor, He rushes by, not noticing Mittens up on the ceiling of the stairs.

As Bolt races by, Mittens launches a mouse toy at the stairs Bolt is on. As the mouse lands in front of Bolt. Bolt stops and sniffs it. At the second squeak, the Mouse explodes. The stairs collapse and Bolt starts to fall. Mittens jumps off the stairs and free falls to Bolt. As Mittens gets to Bolt that is when they starts to brawl.

Mittens scratches Bolts underbelly. And Bolt hind kicks her in the stomach. She crashes into the side of the stair case. Bolt bounds off the wall, and smashes into her, sending them both into the 39th floor. Bolt gets up first, as Mittens struggles to her feet. He runs and pushes Mittens to the ground. "Lets see you get out of this, cat." Bolt snarls as her.

"Like this" Mittens says, panting. She slams her tail at Bolt, upon contact, an electric shock is sent through Bolt. This lessens his hold, so she can escape. As Bolt angered by this sprints at her, she throws pellets at the ground creating a smoke screen hiding Mittens from Bolt's sight.

Bolt walks into the next room, panting and looking for the cat. "Here Kitty Kitty." Bolt looks around looking in all the shadows for her. "You think you can get me to come out like that, don't yah." Mittens taunts. Bolt using his sense of hearing looks directly at the desk where the voice came from.

Bolt then takes a step forward, then back, then he growls deep in this throat and barks at the shadows where Mittens voice came from. The Super Bark erupts from his jaws and crash into the wall. Bolt is stunned to see that no one was in there. "Come one dog, you could 't hit a flea, and you can't hit me." Bolt looks around in the shadows for Mittens. Mittens is smart though. She keeps on moving from shadow to shadow.

Seeing Bolt won't attack she realizes what she must do. She pulls out a small bang pellet. She then runs, while Bolt is following. She then throws the pellet, and runs the other way. A small noise is heard from one of the pillars. Bolt super barks at it.

Mittens continues jumping from shadow to pillar to any where. Bolt grows frustrated at the cats speed and abilities. He then lets super barks freely out of his mouth. As they hit the walls and the floor, Mittens keen eyes see the fissures and cracks starting to form.

Bolt grows more angry and lets out the biggest bark yet. The after shock causes small pieces of rubble to fall. "Come on dog, you can't beat me." With that Mittens jumps and connects with Bolt belly sending him into the wall. With that Bolt opens his eyes and laser shoots out. Mittens jumps onto the walls. "Stand still." Bolt yells, and with that sends one last super bark. It proves too much and the floor collapse beneath them.

They fall again. Bolt still attack Mittens. He rushes and jumps on falling rubble to her. He pushes her. Mittens is quick and grabs onto another rubble and jumps high. Bolt super bark then connects with her sending her flying. Mittens barely conscious throws one last pellet at Bolt. It hits, taking the breath out of him, and the rubble pins him.

Realizing this is the 35th floor Mittens slowly approaches the mind machine. Bolt starts to get up. Mittens plugs her collar into the machine and says Rhino, "Reverse this machines quickly." "Okay, it will be a minute." With that Mittens jumps down for one last round, she knows that she can't fight at this intensity much longer. "Final round, cat." Bolt says as he frees himself from the last of the rubble.

"You know you can't win." Bolt taunts. "Bring it on." Bolt rushes at Mittens. Mittens barely dodges this time. Then Bolt laser shoot. Mittens reveals a mirror and shoots the laser back at Bolt. Bolt recoils and close his eyes, stopping the laser. Bolt then starts to super Bark. Mittens, knowing she can't risk any damage to the machine, then jumps again connecting with Bolt, her paw on his throat to stop the bark.

Bolt jumps and hits her in mid air. Bolt lands behind a X on the ground while Mittens lands with a loud thud. "I though cats always land on their feet." Bolt smirks and starts to walk over to finish the job, as he reach the center of the X he continues, "Any last words." "Rhino, NOW." With that the machine starts up and red pulses encompass Bolt.

As the machine is activated, the green eyed man, a scientist, Penny being held onto by henchmen comes into the room. "What is going on in here?" Calcio shouts as the beam hits Bolt. "We must stop it sir." The scientist says. "Why?" Calico asks. Because that red pulse means that it is undoing the personality adjustment we made to him.

Calcio looks up in surprise. "Stop that machine!" The henchmen let go of Penny and head toward the operating system of the machine. Mittens can only rise to her feet , as the guard comes to the machine. Right then the machine stops and everybody looks at Bolt.

"Bolt?" Mittens asks. "Mittens, what is going on here?" "Mittens?" Blake speaks in surprise, "Why are you here?" "I owed Bolt one, and besides," Mittens turns around to face Blake. "I never like you." Blake runs to Calcio and jumps on his shoulder

"Get them!" With that the final battle begins. The henchmen rush at the two. Bolt braces himself for the attack, but a flash of black intercepts the henchmen and knocks them out. Mittens, holds out a gray glove on her paw. "Stun paw." she smirks. Calico screams, "Unleash the animal forces." Right then a buzzer goes off.

Suddenly several dogs and cats come down, all ready for battle. "My dear Penny." Calcio says, "While Bolt was being such a good dog, I took his DNA and made all of these genetically alter pets, to do my biding. Say Good bye to your dog." With that Penny is forced back through the door way. "Bolt!" she screams as she disappears. "Penny!" Bolt says with horror in his voice. "Come on Bolt we have to defeat these guys to get to her." Bolt looks at the army, "Right lets do this."

That is when all chaos ensues. Mittens with one swipe brings two dogs down, and with a laser in the ground Bolt wipes out a few as well. But soon they are in a dog pile. As they are about to be crushed, Mittens grabs onto Bolt and presses a button on her other paw and aims it at the sky. A cable appears and it pulls the two out of the dog pile and up onto the rafters.

This lowers the amount of dogs and cats coming at them, but there seems to be no end. Mittens slips on the beam and is dangling, as a super cat comes to finish it with a laser beam. Bolt saves his friend by super barking at the cats. The cat is sent back along the beam knocking down other cats and dogs. Mittens to get to her feet and regains her balance. This doesn't last long though, a dog zaps the beam having it crash into the floor.

Bolt and Mittens stand side by side to limit the free space around them. "How do you get out of there." "Yeah, hang on and you will have to cover me." With that Mittens reaches into her tag. Bolt super barks at the pack and rushes around to help Mittens. Mittens reach out and fitils with her collar until she gets her line launcher.

"Lazer the ground." Mittens yells. "What?" Bolt says. "Just do it, cut the floor under us." With that Bolt starts cutting a hole in the floor. The pack backs up and then the floor falls. Mittens uses her line and has it connect a few floors up. She grabs onto Bolt as they start to fall and up the go.

Rhino's voice comes on Mittens collar. "Hey Mittens," "Yes Rhino," "If you see a small machine with a green, blue and three red buttons, hit the blue button." Bolt hearing this, looks around and finds the machine. "There." Bolt zaps the blue button with his laser vision and the machine goes off. A blue light hits all the pets bellow. "That gets rid of their powers." Rhino continues.

"Rhino locate Calico in this building." Mittens orders. "Right maam." "Who is that?" Bolt asks. "My intelligence. His name is Rhino, when ever I need anything just ask him." "Okay he is on the 65th floor, and I also can tell a Helicopter is coming and will arrive in a few minutes." "Thanks Rhino." Bolt says. "No problem dog man."

Mittens and Bolt swing onto the remains of the floor. "Bolt." Mittens says, "Run up as fast as you can, save Penny, I'll get there when I can." "Alright." Bolt says and starts climbing the stairs with super speed.

Bolt rushes the door, to see Penny being forced into the helicopter. "Penny!" Bolt says. "Blake, get that dog." Calico orders. Then a black cat lands in front of Bolt, "I told you I was better than you, and now I will prove it." With that Bolt and Blake start to fight.

Blake shoots lasers out of his eyes, and Bolt counters with lasers as well. This staring contest last as the helicopter starts to fly. As Bolt looks up his eye laser diverge and he gets hit by the laser. "Penny!" Bolt shouts as the helicopter starts to fly. As it reach 7 feet in the air, a small bomb flies up and hits the helicopters wings. A small explosion happens and the helicopter falls to the ground.

Blake looks around to see the rubble. Bolt then knocks Blake, with a rush and Blake lands in the air vent. "Penny!" ,Bolt shouts and runs into the helicopter. He finds Penny unconscious on top of Calico. Bolt starts to drag Penny out of the copter, when Calico grabs him by the neck. "You stupid Mutt." Bolt then growls and then with a swipe hits Calcio in the chest. Calico drops down on the floor.

From there Mittens comes out. Bolt starts dragging Penny and the professor out of the plane. With a quick swipe of her claws she cuts the ropes binding the two. Bolt then tries to get Penny awake. He licks her face trying to get her up.

After she doesn't respond, Bolt starts to cry, the rain starts to pour. Bolt whimpers and then snuggles into Penny's arms. As Bolt closes his eyes Penny speaks, "Bolt." With that Bolt stands up and starts licking her face. Bolt looks at Mittens, "Thanks, were even now." "What?" asks Mittens. "I gave you a home, and you gave me back my family, as far as I know we are even." "Okay Bolt." Mittens says. "Still if you ever need me, just use this tag." She throws him a new tag. With that she leaves.

Suddenly the professor moans and with that Penny and Bolt go to him. "Penny?" he says. "Dad." Penny returns. "Bolt, thanks for saving my daughter." With that Penny and the professor hug. They then get up and start walking away from the helicopter.


End file.
